The invention relates to a device for guiding a movement of a lamellar wind deflector with respect to a roof frame in a range between a use position and a non-use position, in particular on a cabriolet.
To avoid air draft and turbulence, wind deflectors are often provided on cabriolets. To adapt to different operating conditions, for example driving with an open or closed top, said wind deflector may be designed to be adjustable between a use position at a maximum distance from a roof frame, for example the roof frame of a cabriolet, and a non-use position in the vicinity of the roof frame.
German Patent Publication No. 38 33 046 A1 describes a motor vehicle having a cabriolet top and a wind deflector, in which a wind deflector is arranged on a front roof cross-member and can be adjusted between a rest position and an operating position by means of a raising device. The adjustment takes place, however, in a pivoting movement, in which the angle of the wind guiding element varies, which is disadvantageous in terms of aerodynamics.
It is an object of the invention to specify an improved device for guiding a movement of a lamellar wind deflector with respect to a roof frame in a range between a use position and a non-use position.
For the device according to the invention for guiding a movement of a lamellar wind deflector with respect to a roof frame in a range between a use position and a non-use position, a rotary lever arrangement is provided which comprises at least one pair of rotary levers which are arranged so as to be offset with respect to one another in such a way as to form a parallelogram linkage.
In a simple embodiment, the rotary levers are rotatably mounted at a first rotary lever end on the wind deflector by in each case one first rotary axle. At a second rotary lever end, the rotary levers are rotatably mounted on the roof frame by in each case one second rotary axle. The roof frame may for example be the roof frame of a cabriolet. All the rotary axles lie parallel to one another. The rotary levers of the pair are arranged offset with respect to one another at least in the direction of a normal to one of the rotary axles. The cross-sectional area between the rotary axles of the pair forms a parallelogram with the rotary axles as corner points. Such an arrangement of the rotary axles permits a parallel movement of the wind deflector. The wind deflector is prevented from tilting since, in this way, the wind deflector itself is part of the parallelogram.
A plurality of pairs of rotary levers is preferably formed, such that, in cross section, their rotary axles form the corner points of in each case one parallelogram per pair. Here, a rotary lever may belong to a plurality of pairs. The resulting parallelograms may be in congruent alignment and/or may at least partially overlap one another when projected onto one another.
In order to be able to move the wind deflector not only manually, a drive is preferably provided at least on one of the rotary levers or its second rotary axle. In the case of three rotary levers, the rotary levers may for example be arranged equidistantly on the wind deflector, with a rotary lever which is arranged between the two other rotary levers being provided with a drive.
The drive of a rotary lever preferably takes place by means of a crank arm. A crank arm of said type may for example have a first crank arm end and a second crank arm end. At its first crank arm end, the crank arm is mounted so as to be rotatable about a crank arm axle which lies substantially parallel to the rotary axles and which is arranged on the roof frame. At its second crank arm end, the crank arm has a rotationally symmetrical pin which engages into a slot or a groove which is provided on the driven rotary lever. Such a drive is suitable in particular for converting a rotational movement for example of an electric motor, which drives the crank arm, into a rectilinear movement, such as is to be performed by the wind deflector.
The wind deflector preferably has a use position at a maximum distance from the roof frame and a non-use position close to the roof frame, in which positions said wind deflector can be latched or locked. Such a latching action may take place by retaining clamps or similar devices which require an increased expenditure of force in order to leave the respective position. In the use position in particular, the latching may take place by virtue of the crank arm being perpendicular to the slot or groove, such that the linkage composed of the rotary lever and crank arm is self-locking. It is also possible, for example in the non-use position, for end-position locking of at least one rotary lever to take place by means of spring-loaded bolts which are controlled by a Bowden cable which is actuated for example by means of an idle stroke of the crank arm which is situated in the non-use position.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, two rotary levers, which are offset with respect to one another only in the direction of the rotary axles, are arranged in the vicinity of in each case one end of the wind deflector. Furthermore, a driven rotary lever is arranged in a central region of the wind deflector and is offset with respect to the two rotary levers in the direction of a normal to one of the rotary axles. Each of the two rotary levers, which are arranged at the ends, forms a pair with the driven rotary lever. Here, the parallelograms of the pairs fully overlap one another in the viewing direction of the rotary axles. In this way, the arrangement is made highly stable against twisting, which would occur with the use of a total of only two rotary levers if these were arranged at a large distance from one another on the wind deflector.
The use of two driven rotary levers in the central region of the wind deflector, which two driven rotary levers are offset with respect to one another only in the direction of the rotary axles, additionally improves stability. The drive of the rotary levers may take place together, for example by a common second rotary axle or by means of crank arms which are connected to one another.
The wind deflector may be curved in order to follow a predefined shape of the roof frame. Both a sickle-shaped curvature over an edge of the wind deflector and also a curvature or arching of the surface of the wind deflector or a combination of these are possible. The desired offset of the rotary levers in the region of the ends with respect to those in the central region is facilitated in both cases.
To prevent air turbulence, it may be advantageous to arrange a fine-mesh fabric between the wind deflector and the roof frame.
Said fine-mesh fabric may preferably be rolled up in the manner of a roller blind on the wind deflector or on the roof frame, such that said fabric is not in the way or trapped when the wind deflector is moved into the non-use position.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Corresponding parts are provided with the same reference symbols in all the figures.